A vehicle typically includes an exterior light assembly, such as a headlamp or a tail lamp, configured to emit light to the exterior of the vehicle. The exterior light assembly may include several different light functions. For example, a headlamp may provide a high and/or low beam for a forward driving function, a Daytime Running Light (DRL) function, a park or position light function, and other light functions. The forward driving function illuminates a roadway ahead of the vehicle to enable the driver to see the roadway in low light conditions. The DRL function provides light to make the vehicle visible to oncoming traffic during daylight. The position light function provides light to make the vehicle visible to oncoming traffic during low light conditions or at night. The vehicle may also include an object detection device configured to detect an object outside of the vehicle.